Viva Forever
by Miyu2
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a connection across time


**Title: Viva Forever**

**Author: Miyu**

**Email: miyu_chan@hotmail.com**

**Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome are thinking about each across time.   
****Category: Inuyasha/Kagome   
****Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Spice girl's song "Viva Forever" (actually I don't even like Spice Girls but the lyrics to this song sort of stuck with me because it reminds me of someone and the somewhat strange relationship we share). The phrase in the end is from "The Crow" **

--------------

Do you still remember how we used to be?

Feeling together, believing whatever my love has said to me,

Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun,

Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you, we'd only just begun

Hasta Manaña, Always be mine 

--------------

Inuyasha sat up in a tree, gazing up at the star filled sky. It was the same tree Kikyo had sealed him against but it was also the tree where he felt the closest to Kagome. A soft wind brushed by, carrying a scent of her and he inhaled deeply. Even if she wasn't here, she'd always be close by. 

"Kagome" he whispered and gently touched the tree with one hand. Hundreds of years might separate them but he could still feel her as if she was just around the corner and he would be waiting…forever. 

--------------

Viva forever, I'll be waiting,

Everlasting like the sun,

Live forever, for the moment,

Ever searching for the one

--------------

The big full moon shone down over Kagome as she slowly walked towards *that* tree, their tree. A warm wind rustled the leaves and for a moment she could hear him whispering her name. 

"I'm here now" she smiled. "I'll always be here…Inuyasha" 

Even if they wouldn't meet again this lifetime she knew she'd be waiting, one day they would meet again but for now she'd life for the love they shared across time. 

--------------

Yes I still remember every whispered word,

The touch of your skin giving life from within like a love song never heard

Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time,

Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind

Hasta Manaña, Always be mine

--------------

Her touch still lingered on his skin and he could remember the feeling of her lips upon his like it had just been a second ago. But it had been a second that would last an eternity. Memories rushed past as he closed his eyes and while a single tear fell down his cheek he smiled. One day he would hold her again, one day they'd have an entire life time together and even if it took forever, he'd wait. 

"I love you"

--------------

Viva forever, I'll be waiting,

Everlasting like the sun,

Live forever, for the moment,

Ever searching for the one

Back where I belong now, was it just a dream?

Feelings untold, they will never be sold, and the secret's safe with me

--------------

He was in the past and she was in the future, but together they created something that bended the rules of time. Kagome smiled as she heard him whispering inside her heart. 

"I love you too"

Maybe she hadn't gotten all the time she needed to tell him everything but sometimes a look told more then a thousand words, and she would get another chance someday. Voices throughout their adventures together echoed through her head and she would never replace them with anything. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha, a secret she'd cherish until her dying days. She did miss them but knew inside that they were safe and that was the most important thing. 

"I miss you"

--------------

Hasta Manaña, Always be mine

Viva forever (Viva forever),

I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting),

Everlasting (Everlasting) like the sun (Like the sun),

Live forever (Live forever), for the moment (for the moment),

Ever searching (Ever searching) for the one (for the one),

--------------

"I know" he said and leaned his head against the tree. "But I'll be waiting" 

He did used to love Kikyo, maybe a part of him still did, but that feeling was nothing compared to what he felt for Kagome, he'd never love anyone as much as he loved her. Her love had moved oceans and could tame even the wildest of hearts so how could he not love her? All the nights he'd watched her sleep, all the times he'd heard her laughter, felt her tears…there was no one more beautiful. A gothic angel that he'd loved since the first time he met her. 

--------------

Viva forever (Viva forever),

I'll be waiting,

Everlasting like the sun,

Live forever (Live forever), for the moment,

Ever searching for the one,

--------------

She turned around and looked at the pale moon, knowing that somehow they'd sleep under the same sky tonight. 

"I'll be waiting too, 'til the end of time" she said and let her fingers trail the tree before walking off towards her house. The wind blew softly, caressing her cheek and when she closed her eyes she could feel Inuyasha's lips upon hers. 

"Good night" she said to the wind and continued walking. _'Good night Kagome' echoed through her head and she smiled. Yes, no matter what happened, they'd always have their moment that would last throughout eternity. _

--------------

Viva forever (Viva forever),

I'll be waiting,

Everlasting like the sun,

Live forever (Live forever), for the moment,

Ever searching for the one (for the one)

Viva forever, I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting),

Everlasting like the sun,

Live forever (Live forever), for the moment,

Ever searching for the one

--------------

//"Buildings fall, people die, but real love is forever"// 

The End


End file.
